With One's Back To The Wall
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Se queda quieta, completamente tiesa escrutando la oscuridad y las sombras." "El corazón de Inoue Orihime se paró en aquel momento. Como si se hicera la luz, ella pudo verlo claramente." "Espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, las lágrimas se acrecentaron y ella quiso morir. Sabía quien estaba de pie frente a ella, un ser poderoso y malvado."


**With one's back to the wall.**

{Hichigo x Orihime}

Ella camina por la oscuridad, preguntándose que hace allí. Sus pasos resuenan en el aparentemente grande espacio, mientras que su aliento frío choca contra su rostro. El ambiente es denso, pesado, no hay ni una sola luz.

Orihime no sabe hacia dónde debe caminar, ni si debe seguir haciéndolo. No recordaba nada de las últimas horas -si es que eran horas, porque no fue capaz de sacar cuentas de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí- por lo que su propósito en aquel lugar también le era desconocido.

No comprendía y, en cierta forma, le asustaba no hacerlo. Algo en ella le decía que estaba mal, que no debía estar allí. Como un sexto sentido, un instinto que le indica del creciente peligro.

Se queda quieta, completamente tiesa escrutando la oscuridad y las sombras. No puede ver nada, no puede tocar nada pero definitivamente _algo_ había oído. _Algo_ había sentido. Como un cambio de presión en el ambiente, indicándole que alguien más se encontraba allí.

Tal vez fuera Kurosaki-kun, que había venido a rescatarla -porque ciertamente aquel reiratsu se parecía al de el-, o Tatuski-chan y Kuchiki-san que, junto a Rangiku-san la sacarían de allí.

No, definitivamente no era eso. Si de sus amigos se hubiese tratado, el vello del cuerpo no se le habría erizado de tal manera, su corazón no hubiera comenzado a bombear más rápido ni su respiración se hubiera vuelto tan agitada.

Por Kami-sama, algo estaba mal. Realmente mal. Y no se lo piensa dos veces, puesto que instintivamente comienza a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello. Tal vez fuera así, Orihime no lo sabía y no iba a arriesgarse a saberlo.

Curiosamente y para horror de ella, no avanzaba. Era como si corriendo no pudiera llegar a ninguna parte. Aunque no veía absolutamente nada, tenía la certeza de que no se había movido del sitio y eso la asustaba.

Porque fuera lo que fuese ese ruido, esa sensación, volvía a repetirse. Más fuerte, más potente que la vez anterior. Sus pupilas se dilataron y ella comenzó a sudar frío. Tiempo atrás se había percatado de que sus Sshun Sshun Rika no estaban con ella, prendidos de su cabello.

Maldita sea, Tsubaki iba a regañarla. Aunque ahora eso no fuera importante, en aquel momento no podía darse el lujo de comenzar a divagar. No era el lugar ni el tiempo idóneo para ello.

Obligando a su mente y a su cuerpo a relajarse, Inoue logró seguir caminando y, para su sorpresa, ahora sí que avanzaba. Tal y como lo hacía antes. No podía perder el control y salir corriendo, porque de lo contrario cavaría su propia tumba.

Una pierna y luego la otra, no era tan difícil. Pero mantener la compostura sí que lo era. Aquella... _cosa_ o lo que fuera que la seguía no se detuvo en ningún momento. Es más, parecía que se tomaba su tiempo, como divirténdose por la nueva cacería.

Pasó algún tiempo así, sin suceder nada. Ambas presencias caminaban, una huyendo y la otra acechando, nunca dejándose ver. Inoue ya comenzaba a cansarse. Físicamente no -puesto que se había dado cuenta de que en aquel lugar no existía el desgaste físico, por mucho que caminara y/o corriera, junto a otras necesidades básicas. Por ejemplo, ni siquiera tenía hambre o sed, o ganas de ir al baño. Raro, pero cierto- pero mentalmente sí.

Estaba sometida a una constante presión al saber que era perseguida porque, ¡por el amor al sake!, nadie en su sano juicio podría estar tranquilo en esa situación. Y mucho menos ella, con la imaginación tan amplia que tenía.

Seguro que los duendecillos verdes se habían aliado con los alienígenas para secuestrarla y luego dominar el mundo. Seguro que era eso, sí. Pasó demasiado tiempo autoconvenciéndose de aquello puesto que cuando quiso darse cuenta, una fría respiración chocó contra su cuello.

Una respiración ahogada y de puro terror se hizo audible en la gran estancia, mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente con miedo inusitado. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Orihime no podía estar más asustada.

El sudor frío cubría su cuerpo, el corazón parecía habérsele parado y la mente no le funcionaba. No podía procesar ningún pensamiento: estaba paralizada. Y eso sin duda alguna era algo malo. Tremendamente malo.

Gritó fuertemente al sentir las llemas de aquel quien la estuviera persiguiendo rozar su espalada. Había sido una caricia suave, pero electrificante. Una mano, fría como la piedra se aferró a su brazo mientras la giraba sin gracia alguna.

El corazón de Inoue Orihime se paró en aquel momento. Como si se hicera la luz, ella pudo verlo claramente. Ojos dorados y córnea negra, piel pálida y pelo blanco. Cuerpo musculoso y unas facciones idénticas al hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Pero aquella sonrisa sádica no era de Ichigo Kurosaki, la pelirroja supo que no le pertenecía a él.

Espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, las lágrimas se acrecentaron y ella quiso morir. Sabía quien estaba de pie frente a ella, un ser poderoso y malvado. El monstruo que vivía en el interior de Ichigo: su Hollow.

Y gritó como nunca lo hizo cuando este la acorraló contra una especie de pared. Se había pegado un duro golpe en la espalda, pero aún así no dolía. El Hollow aún no había soltado su brazo; estaba segura de que dejaría marca.

La dejaría si sobrevivía para contarlo. Y entre espasmos de puro terror y lágrimas de miedo Orihime abrió los ojos, sorprendida de encontrarse frente a Ichigo, que la miraba preocupado.

Sintió el suelo bajo ella, las piedrecillas de la grava se le clavaban en la piel. La arenisca se colaba entre sus ropas y el cielo le daba vueltas. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, de vomitar y de gritar.

Estaba viva, gracias al cielo. Aunque estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría aquella horrible experiencia.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado al observar esas írises doradas de su mejor amigo.


End file.
